Una Historia Diferente
by Ying-Yang Naruto
Summary: NaraSasu.Un nuevo mundo, cosas nuevas... La luz y la oscuridad... Naruto con mucha responsabilidad y sumido en la oscuridad, aunque aparente otra cosa, un pasado difícil... Sasuke la luz de naruto o su viaje directo al pozo... Ambos afrontaran un camino ninja...


Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Prólogo-

Konohagaruke no Sato la Villa más fuerte de las Cinco Grande Naciones.

Tenía muchos clanes pero había 10 clanes que destacaban. Estos clanes eran temidos y respetados por todos ; estaba el Clan Hyuga con el doujutso Byakugan, el Clan Nara reconocidos por manipular las sombras y tener una inteligencia más elevada que los demás, el Clan Akimichi conocidos por ser capaces de convertir las colorías en su cuerpo en chakra, teniendo así unas reservas mayores de chakra, el Clan Yamanaka especialistas en el arte de manipular la mente y algunas habilidades sensoriales , el Clan Inazuka siendo acompañados por perros ninjas o lobos, el Clan Aburame caracterizados por utilizar insectos como armas, el Clan Haruno especializado en el arte ninja médico, el Clan Senju (casi extinto, pero igualmente reconocido) conocido también como el "clan de las mil habilidades", y como no; el Clan Uchiha uno de los mejores clanes con el doujutsu Sharinga y tener habilidades muy equilibradas (además no les gusta que invadan su espacio-personal, mejor dicho no te lo permiten) ... Pero estos clanes también respetaban al "otro" Clan.

Básicamente este constituía en cuatro clanes dentro de uno. Eran los Namikaze, Uzumaki, Saiyan y Nodoss; llamándose en general como el primero, por la razón que no había muchos de los otros. Ha si el "El Clan Namikaze" entablaban una relación muy amistosa con los demás clanes, sobrellevándose mejor con los Uchihas, ya que ellos estaban unidos por el clan Saiyan. Este clan era unos de los mejores por no decir el mejor; los Namikaze eran conocidos por su Kekkei Genkai (muy difícil de despertar, por eso las demás villas no tenían muchos datos), además de que se decía que tenían un secreto que ocultaba un poder... los Uzumaki (ellos no permiten que toques su pelo) no eran exactamente de Konoha (eran de la Aldea del Remolino pero esta se destruyó en la guerra ), ellos eran especialista en fiunjutso (sellos) y tenían un chakra especial; los Saiyan ellos se caracterizaban por tener el Yin (fuerza espiritual, además de que cuando la usaban cambiaban su forma física, pero eran muy pocos los que podían utilizarlo) y el Yang (fuerza física), además de dar donceles cada generación (los demás clanes daban cada 5 generaciones o más) aunque por eso también eran pocos, ya que era conocido que todos los donceles eran fuertes, pero que difícilmente estos podían conceder vida, aunque sus hijos (nacidos de mujer, normalmente dan gemelos) eran muy fuertes, tenían cierta afición a la lucha ya que además de ser buenos en ese campo les gustaba probarse a sí mismos, también al igual que los Namikaze se decía que ellos también ocultaban un poder; los Nodoss... eran muy pocos, ¡solos eran 5! … si pocos pero muy poderosos... Casi nadie sabía de ellos salvo los líderes de los clanes, aunque había algo que ni los líderes de los clanes sabían y eso era de donde vinieron, como se crearon, cual era su origen, toda su información era que ellos eran así como espíritus que reencarnaban cada generación... llegaron así sin más reencarnando en personas... Pero se podría decir que solo cuatro reencarnaban cada generación se llamaban Lernaea, Artemia, Erymanthos, Kervius y … Bellcross, este se podría decir que era el más poderoso ya que hasta la fecha solo reencarno una vez en una persona muy conocida le llamaban el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y se llamaba Rikudo Sennin... aunque había leyendas de estos personajes, se podría decir que los Nodoss no existían que simplemente los espíritus de se adentraban en el ser más puro que naciera y así estos se convertían en Nodoss, también se decía que ellos establecían lo que se dice en cierta manera "paz" (aunque todos las villas se odiaban mutuamente) o equilibrio. Además de que también se decía que ellos podían de alguna manera caer en el "caos" y perder el control de sus poderes y convertirse en monstruos (esto es proceso doloroso y lento), aunque esto solo sucedía cuando perdían a seres importantes para ellos o les hacían daño... Por eso también los alejaban de sus familias para que no se encariñen, pero al veces llegaban tarde... Esto sucedía porque los aldeanos/ninjas no sabían en que ser iban a reencarnar y bueno... Ellos se daban cuenta cuando los niños demuestran tener más capacidades de los normales o si los niños lloraban sangre, exacto los Nodoss lloraban sangre. Y si en el dado caso ellos caían en el caos, los mataban, ya que en el proceso de entrar en el estado de caos era lento y eran muy vulnerables pero aun así no era nada fácil de matarlos. En fin; era un clan muy poderoso; por eso había tres lideres... Pero solo uno era el oficial... Los líderes se podría decir que solo podían ser sangre pura, osea que solo pueden ser de un clan, aunque había excepciones y podrías ser de dos clanes...

Pero... hace una década que los Nodoss no dan señales de vida... Y ahora las relaciones de las Cinco Grandes Naciones pende de un hilo... Aunque ahora Konoha intente sobrellevarlo ya que ahora tienen a su nuevo Yondaime Hokage que es también el líder oficial del clan Namikaze... Minato Namikaze Saiyan un shinobi muy fuerte.

Minato con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki tenían una familia muy, muy numerosa... A la edad de 20 años tuvieron un hijo doncel llamado Deidara; diez años después tuvieron otro hijo llamado Naruto; lamentablemente cuando este nació la aldea fue atacada por los 9 bijus que hasta el momento se creía que estaban durmiendo... Nadie sabe exactamente lo que paso, aunque tampoco es que aya habido muchos testigos simplemente Minato, el Sandaime, Kushina, y unos cuantos del consejo lo presenciaron... Pero decidieron que no dirían nada, simplemente darían una historia falsa que el Yondaime los sellos dentro de su hijo... También decidieron que solo los líderes de los clanes sabrían que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Saiyan era el jinchuriki de los nueve bijus, ocultando así lo que realmente paso... Esta historia era poco creíble ya que no se imaginaban como es que Minato sobrevivió... Pero nadie hizo preguntas...

Dos años después tuvieron 2 gemelas, la mayor Keiko y la menor Kumiko. Un año después otros gemelos, el mayor Kenta y el menor Kaito. Un año después tuvieron otras gemelas la mayor Akari y la menor Etsuko. Y un año después tuvieron en esta ocasión tuvieron mellizos todavía no les habían puesto nombres ya que acaban de nacer... Sí en definitiva una familia numerosa ya que a la de edad de 35 años tenían diez hijos, y lo curioso es que todos nacieron parecidos a la madre y con el cabello rubio y ojos azules del padre el carácter también lo sacaron del padre, además de que todos eran donceles... Excepto Naruto el era como un chibi Minato con tres marquitas en las mejillas además de sacar el carácter de su madre, y por último el no era doncel... Claro eso a su familia le daba igual, aunque tenían menos expectativas... Pero la familia _casi _siempre fue feliz... Hasta esa noche, cuando los barrios de ese clan se volvieron solitarios y sombríos... la razón … muy fácil... habían muerto _casi _todos los miembros del clan Namikaze... Por la persona menos esperada...

Significado de los nombres:

*Keiko: Niña respetuosa

*Kimuko: Niña de eterna belleza

*Kenta: sano, vigoroso

*Kaito: mar, enorme

*Akari: Luz

*Etsuko: Niña celestial

Bueno este es mi primer fic y me gustaría me dijeran que esta mal T.T

No sean duros tengo muy corta edad... Por cierto este fic es … ¡ Yaoi ! xD

¿ Un Review ?


End file.
